


A Match Made In Muspell

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Loki/Kiran Drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alcohol, Badly Written Smut, Blow Jobs, Camping, Drabble, F/M, He’s In over his head, Kiran Lacks Stamina, Second Chapter Is Just Filth, Somebody Help Poor Kiran, VERY Mature Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Due to Kiran seemingly being constantly stressed out by his duties (As anyone would), Loki decides a short personal vacation is in order





	1. (Un)Willing Participant

**Author's Note:**

> (AUTHOR QUESTION: THIS PARTICULAR STORY ENDS ON A CLIFFHANGER OF “FUN TIMES” PRESUMABLY OCCURRING. IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE SOME STRAIGHT UP SMUT AS A SECOND CHAPTER LEMME KNOW)
> 
>  
> 
> Due to all the praise I received from the first of these Drabbles, I decided to post this second Drabble I wrote in my free time about a day or two (after editing it for errors and whatnot)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, y’all!

“Darling, I must insist you accompany me to a lovely little vacation spot I know of in Muspell. It’s quite hidden, so you and I can do whatever you could possibly desire...”

Loki was quite forceful if she needed to be, despite how it seemed outwardly. Once Kiran agreed to be with her “unconditionally”, he could easily spot when Loki was trying to accentuate a point. While he attempted as hard as he could to appease her, this particular request was a bit awkward for him. A day or two ago, she began wondering how well Kiran would be without all those other heroes around to interrupt their relationship. 

To many in the Order who knew of the tryst between the strategists, they understood how possessive Loki was over the much more inexperienced Kiran. (Even Alfonse can remember a time where Loki spent several days keeping Kiran in her room, claiming he was deathly ill, despite Kiran being obviously very well physically.) Whenever the other flamboyant female heroines tried to tease Kiran, Loki secretly plotted some form of revenge for the transgression.

To attempt to alleviate the anxiety Loki feels Kiran may be dangerously overwhelmed by, she began looking into something fun for the both of them. A good location wasn’t hard for someone with her intellect to find, as there was a nice warm mountaintop point hidden away in Muspell. Kiran was worried about returning to somewhere he wasn’t exactly popular.

“Uh...Loki, dear...you understand I led heavily armed heroes through Muspell to defeat Surtr. I doubt they’d appreciate me openly being with his old strategist.”

“Dearest Kiran, you needn’t worry your pretty little head about those people...I have you and you have me. You trust ME, don’t you?”

He did, he definitely did. She was very kind to him, has yet to lie or even attempt to manipulate him in any vile form. Begrudgingly, he acquiesced.

“Very well, I assume you only have our best..Uh...interest in mind?”

“You rascal! Of course I do...as always.” 

Loki giggles openly, before embracing Kiran with a paralyzing squeeze, his head being held against Loki’s chest.

—

Mere hours after awkwardly wandering behind the more dominant woman, they came upon a nice clearing high above Muspell, where any visitors could see most of the darkened countryside. While he was idly walking, he almost tripped over an apparent tent that was set up beforehand.

“Oh, watch your feet, darling, I had some poor saps set up some delightful camp accommodations for us.”

Kiran noted as much, sadly too late though. Loki was lightly leading him by his arm, idly talking about just how happy she is (and something about how Kiran is such a “bad boy” for seducing her back then). 

The view in of itself wasn’t exactly picturesque, as war and destruction plagued the entirety of the lands surrounding Muspell. His pondering was interrupted by Loki coming to a hard stop, causing him to accidentally bump into her from behind

“Careful lover-boy, we can do something fun like THAT later if you’re good. Now come, sit darling...”

He did as he was asked, obviously. Upon feeling the ground in case of some odd find, he discovered that the floor had some kind of light fabric covering it, attached to the tent from clasps. Loki slowly lowered herself to a seating positon, keeping eye contact with Kiran all the while.

“Ah...this is the life I wished we could have...only worrying about how we could possibly pass time...” Loki handed Kiran some form of bottled beverage she had hiding in the tent. Kiran looked at the bottle before slowly tasting its contents, coughing slightly.

“Poor baby, Muspell’s wine must not like you very much. Don’t worry, Momma’s here.” Loki breathily laughed, before taking the bottle back into her hand. Loki gently raised the bottle back to Kiran’s mouth and slowly gave him repeated tastes of its contents. After she seemed content with how much was consumed, she checked the bottle herself...it was rather empty.

“You bad, bad boy...it seems you like this stuff after all, how scandalous of my prized Summoner!”

Kiran coughed again, trying to keep his composure

“What are you up to, Loki? I know when you’re thinking about something...specifically about me I mean...no offense”

Loki began gently sliding herself towards Kiran, placing her hand on his robed chest.

“Always so forward, dear, you need to relax a little. Luckily for you, I know just how to help you! In return...I want you to kiss me.”

“Really? Just...a kiss?”

“Maybe, just a quick smooch, and we can see where your mind wanders from there.” Upon being in dangerously close proximity, Loki gently turned Kiran’s head towards her own. Kiran began sweating slightly, Loki’s intoxicating perfume again clogging his senses.

“C’mere, baby...I don’t bite, I promise”

Slowly, Kiran moved to kiss the taller woman without accidentally bumping into her...chest area. Once his lips became anywhere close enough to be considered intimate, Loki basically leapt right on top of him, fervently kissing anything near his lips. In-between her lip-based barrage, she was panting like a wild animal, murmuring sweet nothings that only Kiran and herself could hear.

From Kiran’s point of view, all he could see was either the woman’s pale(ish) skin, and her wild pink hair. If anyone asked, he’d act like it was more formal if anything.

After minutes of sloppy, rapid affections, Loki backed away a tick. Kiran was gasping and nearly unconscious, making sure that Loki wasn’t upset or planning a round 2. Loki had the look of someone who conquered some great challenge, her lipstick smeared gently across her lips.

“You look like you’ve seen something terrifying darling, it’s only little old me..”

Kiran tried his best to fix his robes and hair...to little gain. Loki began advancing herself towards the tent behind him

“Now come along sugar-bear, we have...personal matters to attend to...”

Loki, as always, was an enigma to Kiran...but one that had positive merits


	2. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being separated from society at large on their camping excursion, Loki has a “little fun” with the much more inexperienced Summoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is basically entirely poorly written smut involving fellatio. I wrote this along with the first chapter, but I was worried that it would be poorly received
> 
>  
> 
> Take it easy on a bro if this ain’t exactly arousing as hell, I’m not great at writing smut obviously (I did genuinely enjoy writing it, all the same)

With her usual fluidity, Loki gently ushers Kiran into their rather spacious tent and begins closing the entrance behind him. Kiran awkwardly attempts to scoot around their shared sleeping accommodations, before coming to a halt near an expensive looking bed set that was assuredly set up some time before their arrival.

“Now Darling, you know just how special you are to me, yes?” Loki posits, giving a rather sultry glare that causes Kiran to stir slightly.

“Of course, Loki...you tell me as much at every possible occasion, I’d be dense to miss it.” Kiran jokes, slowly sitting on top of the bedding, placing his hands on the top of his legs patiently.

“Just for my sake, you’ve already done so much. Much more than that boorish hog Surtr...you even helped me test my adorable bunny costume..”

“Let’s leave...him...out of our personal lives, Loki...”

“If only Surtr knew what we were about to do, he’d simply perish all over again...”

The insinuation immediately hit Kiran like a gust of wind. While Loki jokes often about her desires toward him, his mind never truly put together the pieces until now (mainly since he was more concerned back then with not dying to whatever despot was feeling aggressive that day). 

“I...see...”

Loki turned around in a very loose manner, before slowly slinking onto her hands and knees and clawing her way across the mostly empty tent floor

“The way I’m feeling...Oh, you truly must have put a spell on me...I can’t get enough of even seeing your face...”

As Loki crawled closer not unlike some apex predator, Kiran attempted to awkwardly hide his ever increasing arousal from her...but it was for naught. Loki eventually slithered up to his waist, before hurriedly shuffling his arms to his sides.

“Calm down, Darling...just let us do what comes naturally...we don’t need those arms of yours blocking me...do we?” Loki pouted slightly, looking up at the still seated Kiran like she had misbehaved in some way, expecting a response.

“U-Uh..Not to my knowledge. I just...never...”

Loki interrupted his mumbling by slowly loosening the belted portion of his usual Order robes, attempting to coax Kiran’s phallus into rising towards her. Once it slowly rose from his sagging small clothes, she made a very audible mix between a gasp and a moan, before breathily laughing aloud

“Now...don’t you worry your pretty little head about it Lover, just let Mama...take care of you...”

Kiran broke into a heavy sweat, keeping his hands still as to not irritate Loki, who had a rather...sensitive part of him in her sights. Unlike the more mature Loki, Kiran had no amount of knowledge/experience of the sexual variety. (He was also slightly concerned about her wording).

Kiran wasn’t “large” by any extent, but Loki was obsessed with any body part attached to the Summoner, so she was still enraptured by his manhood. (It also doesn’t exactly hinder his mood to get such a reaction from Loki).

“It must be difficult to sit still with THIS attached, Darling...how naughty of you to try and keep this from me for so long!”

Before Kiran could attempt to retort, he shook violently as Loki kissed the tip of his phallus, licking her lips like a wild animal after the fact.

“You poor thing, please Dear...relax...I’m only getting warmed up here...” 

As abruptly as she spoke, she was back to her ministrations, applying a more-than-healthy amount of her lipstick onto his most sensitive region. Once she felt Kiran was fully aroused, she began slowly lowering her head, taking practically his entire shaft into her mouth without flinching.

“Gah...o-oh...careful...” Kiran attempted to joke, but he was too lost in ecstasy to focus.

Loki took her time with Kiran, licking and sucking at every inch, moaning like a wild animal. Before Kiran could attempt to look away from the intimacy, Loki made definite eye contact with him, her dark pink colored eyes paralyzing him.

As the Muspellian Tactician continued her motions, Kiran began feeling some odd sensation bubbling up from within, and a strange almost boiling warmth that came with it. His eye contact began to falter, which Loki liked perhaps a bit too much. After a solid minute of his increasing slight noises and movements, Loki stilled, her tongue placed tactically under his shaft. 

Kiran slowly stirred where he sat, gritting his teeth practically to their breaking point. Loki murmured some form of encouragement that Kiran was too lost to fully comprehend anything audible at that point. All of a sudden, Loki made a gasping noise that shook Kiran back to reality

“C’mon Darling...give me your seed...I’ve been a good girl...please...I’m so hungry for your hot, HOT load!” Loki went back and forth, between speaking quietly and licking his phallus with the flat end of her tongue. Before he could even begin to imagine a reply, a almost translucent liquid shot into Loki’s mouth, causing her to breathily laugh.

“Don’t worry, my Darling...I’ll take good care of your seed..I need it SO badly, I don’t think I can live on without it...”

Almost on command, he unloaded a thick rope of ejaculate onto her face, causing her to babble praise openly before returning to her previous “duties”. As much as Kiran spent, Loki happily swallowed with rapid gulps, attempting to not waste a bit of his genetic material. Kiran wasn’t quite sure how she became so ravenous about someone as average as he saw himself, but he definitely wouldn’t argue that the benefits were indeed worthwhile. 

Once he was sucked dry and slowly returned to something similar to his regular headspace, he attempted to look back towards Loki, but the sight of her draped with his ejaculate caused him to stir up even more pent up anxiety.

“My compliments, darling...you tasted absolutely delicious...I might have to do this more often...”

Kiran hastily tried fastening his clothes back into something seemingly presentable, and then exhaled a shivering breath before placing his hand on top of Loki’s somehow clean head

“Aww, you’re too nice to me, Darling...I knew Surtr was dead wrong about you...hmph...now he’s just dead though, all the better for me...” She darkly snickered to herself, reminiscing his death fondly.

“I...I’m sorry Loki...I don’t know what happened...”

Loki giggled like a child, before patting his crotch with a feathery gentleness

“You poor thing, what you just did was come...and I took it all like the bad girl I am...every last drop is in my belly now..” She notes, ignoring the single streak gracing her features

“I...I...” Kiran is still slightly shaking, his first real sexual encounter leaving him scrambled if anything. Loki politely hushes him with a manicured finger

“Rest now, Darling...tomorrow we can return to that dirty old castle...but for now, it’s just us...as it always should be...”

Kiran agreed, he couldn’t think straight, much less walk that long back to the castle. He immediately then thinks that maybe he just made a huge mistake taking his relationship with a former enemy that far...but the rapturous smile on Loki’s face (mess and all)...calms him greatly

Perhaps she was right, perhaps they were meant to be from the beginning...as odd as that sounds out loud.


End file.
